User blog:Ultraviolets/Sink
Twenty friends set out on a camping trip, only to find out it's not what they expected. ''' Dead *Lizzy (neck broken in chapter 1) *Xav (neck slit open in chapter 2) Chapter 3 ''As everyone tries to shake off what they have just experienced, Gage and Cam carry Xav's body to the end of the camp, and bury him. Unlike Lizzy's body, Xav's had starting stinking immediately after. Everyone decided it was in their best interest to bury it.'' '''Gage: '''We can't keep pretending this isn't happening you know. '''Cam: '''Pretend what isn't happening? '''Gage: '''These deaths---no, murders. '''Cam: '''I'm not pretending. If I was, I wouldn't be dragging a body into a hole right now. '''Gage: '''Something needs to be done. '''Cam: '''Something will. ~ '''MIDDAY CC, Gegi, and Alex are all playing in the lake. Yazzy sits on the water's edge. '' '''CC: '''Yazzy, aren't you gonna come swim with us? '''Yazzy: '''No, it's cool. '''CC: '''Oh come on! We'll just push Gegi out if she's making you uncomfortable! '''Gegi: ''(looks at CC and frowns)'' CC: '''Chill out! I'm just kidding! '''Yazzy: '''No, it's not that. I just...I don't really swim... '''Alex: '''You're like 17. You don't know how to swim? '''Yazzy: '''No...I do...I just... '''CC: '''If you know how to swim, then get in the water! '''Gegi: '''CC, maybe she doesn't want to. ''Yazzy remembers when she saw her little brother drown in the pool and the lifeguards gathered around him in a desperate attempt to keep him alive. It had worked, but ever since that day, she hadn't stepped foot in a pool or a lake. '' '''Yazzy: '''I just don't want to swim, Ok! ~ ''Kieran, Gage and Ari are all sitting at a table while the other people are running around. '' '''Kieran: '''Do you guys really think I killed Lizzy? '''Ari: '''No. To be honest, I don't think Lizzy would have even let you get near her. '''Kieran: '''Thanks. '''Gage: '''Ari has a point. Lizzy would've fought back against you. You would have visible bruises, and you don't. '''Kieran: '''Finally! Someone who believes me! '''Ari: '''Anyway...Gage...Matt and Xav got into a fight over you and Hunter. You know that, right? '''Gage: '''Of course I know. '''Kieran: '''How do you even feel about Hunter anyway? '''Gage: '''He's alright I guess... '''Ari: '''Do you like him? '''Gage: '''Of course I like him I like every--- '''Ari: '''No...I mean like like him. '''Gage: '''I dunno...maybe I do...maybe I don't....I just wanna see how far he'll go... ''Kieran, Ari and Gage continue their conversation. In the woods, just out of sight, is a hooded figure, recording everything. It closes the cam recorder and walks back into the woods. ~'' ''In the campfire area, Dani is widdling away at a long stick. She sees Jewlee walking by. Dani: '''Jewlee, come here. ''Jewlee walks over to Dani.'' 'Jewlee: '''What do you want? '''Dani: '''I need your help. '''Jewlee: '''Help with what? '''Dani: '''Let's just say...someone messed up. And I want to make them pay. '''Jewlee: '(''points at the stick in Dani's hand, which looks like a sharp spear) ''Is that what that is for? '''Dani: '''No! I just needed something to pass the time. There's no cell phone reception around here. '''Jewlee: '''Ok, I'll help. But what's in it for me? '''Dani: '''Something you won't regret. ~ ''Chris and Christina are sitting in their tent, reading. They are reading the exact same book and are on the same exact page. They are creepily in unison. '' '''Chris: '''Christina, do you know what happened? '''Christina: '''I have a feeling. '''Chris: '''I think we have the same one. '''Christina: '''I believe we do too. '''Chris: '''Do you remember? '''Christina: '''Of course I do. ~ ''At dinner, everyone is laughing. Brandon and Ash are having a conversation, and Ari and Sarah are planning their next big prank. Hunter is leaning on Gage's shoulder, and Gage looks awkwardly at him as Kieran lifts an eyebrow. Matt is sitting by himself, unbeknownst to everyone else, Matt had secretly blamed himself for Xav's death. Kaylin notices Matt sitting alone, and joins him. He seems to enjoy her presence.'' '''CC: '''Looks like my prediction is coming true. '''Gegi: '''You mean my prediction? '''CC: '''No. I mean MINE. Alex, it's mine isn't it? '''Alex: '''Huh? Oh yeah. It's CC's. '''Gegi: '''But-- '''CC: '''It's mine. Yazzy! Tell her! '''Yazzy: '''Sure CC. I have to pee. ''Yazzy starts walking towards the bathroom, but she takes a path that leads her back to the water's edge. She decided today would be the day she conquered her fear of water. She takes her shirt and pants off and walks calmly to the edge of the water. She takes a deep breath and jumps in. Her heart pauses, but then she realizes she's okay. She smiles to herself as she starts floating on her back. She closes her eyes. She didn't even see it in the water. How she wished she did. Maybe then she wouldn't have died a most violent death. A death that lasted 7 minutes while she thrashed around in the water until all the oxygen had drained out of her body and water filled her lungs. Maybe she wouldn't have seen the face of her killer as it watched the life drain out of her eyes. If only she hadn't jumped in....'' ''~'' '''MORNING THE NEXT DAY Kaylin and Matt are walking towards the lake when they see something floating in the water. Kaylin: '''What's that? '''Matt: '''I don't know. You stay here and I'll go check it out. ''Matt swims over to the object and screams. It's Yazzy's body. On her waterlogged body, a note is plastered. It reads:'' '''HOW CAN YOU SWIM WHEN YOU'RE AFRAID TO SINK? ~''' '''END EPISODE 3 Category:Blog posts